


No, I won't fucking hurt him

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drug Use, Explicit Language, M/M, Marijuana, Sibling Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, more mickey/mandy tbh, my bbys - Freeform, says the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Prompt? Season 1-2ish(post the first time Mickey and Ian hookup) Mandy and Mickey are talking about stuff and she accidentally lets slip that Ian's gay and she freaks out and asks him not to hurt him. You can go either way, Mick being nice about it, or "begrudgingly" agreeing not to, or even being a dick about it. You're awesomeee! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I won't fucking hurt him

**Author's Note:**

> YOU'RE AWESOME! :D thanks for the prompt anon <3   
> Wasn't going to write this tonight but my back hurts and I can't study anymore, I might go insane.  
> Sorry it's short. I really didn't know what else to write.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> P.s. sorry they're taking long to be written, I still have 6 prompts waiting for me, last chapter of 'Teen Dad', and part two of 'God, this is so weird'. I'm in the middle of a hectic ass month, exam tomorrow at 9am, and two papers to write for next week. Bare with me guys! <3

Mickey just got out of juvie and Mandy and Ian came to pick him up. He knew Mandy would come, and he was pretty happy Gallagher decided to come with her. Said it was to protect Mandy, which he knew was total bullshit. For one Mandy didn’t need protecting, and two, he knew Gallagher was so into him. 

 

It’s been a couple weeks since Mickey’s been back home. He came home from working at the Kash n Grab with Ian and all he wanted to do was smoke some weed and loaf.

 

When he got to his bedroom Mandy was sitting on his bed.

 

“The fuck are you doing in here?” Mickey asked taking his shoes off and shoving her over so he could sit on his own bed.

 

“Waiting on your sorry ass. Wanna smoke? I just finished rolling a few joints,” Mandy offered.

 

“Great saves me the trouble,” Mickey said as he watched his sister light up the joint and inhale deeply. She took a couple puffs before passing it off to her older brother.

 

Mickey and Mandy smoked the whole joint in silence. They were slumped back against the wall with the butt of the joint in an empty beer bottle by Mickey’s bed.

 

“How was work?” Mandy asked him, turning her head slightly and ever so slowly to look at him.

 

“Fine,” Mickey said looking straight ahead. Not feeling like moving whatsoever.

 

“It’s crazy that you’re working at the place you got shot at,” Mandy commented.

 

“That’s what I said when Gallagher brought it up,” Mickey said.

 

“He got you the job?” Mandy asked.

 

“The fuck else would I work at the place I got shot at?” Mickey asked. Sometimes his sister could be the dumbest person.

 

“I dunno,” Mandy murmured. “So when did he do this?” 

 

“When I got out. Told him I had to find a job or my probation skank would be all over me and he said he’d talk to towelhead’s wife about a job for me,” Mickey said. He didn’t really know why he was sharing but he was high as fuck and didn’t really care.

 

“Ian’s the best, isn’t he?” Mandy said.

 

When she didn’t get a response she said, “Too bad he’s gay. God, I tried so hard to be all up on that.”

 

Mickey looked at his sister. They never really spoke about Ian and now she was telling him about his sexuality. Not like he didn’t know but Mandy didn’t know that. For all he knew she thought he was just like his brothers or worse, their father.

 

“Shit!” Mandy exclaimed when she realized she divulged in a secret that wasn’t hers to tell. 

 

“Don’t say anything! Fuck, I wasn’t supposed to say anything! Ian’s going to kill me. Please don’t hurt him. Promise you won’t hurt him, Mick,” Mandy rambled on.

 

Mickey just stared at her. 

 

“Jesus, stop fucking talking,” Mickey said, just wanting her to shut the fuck up.

 

Mandy stared at him wide-eyed and said, “You- you’re not mad?”

 

“The fuck do I care what he does with his dick?” Mickey said. Inside his head a little voice said, _you care, you definitely fucking care what he does what that dick of his._

 

“So you won’t hurt him?” Mandy asked.

 

“Christ. No, I won’t fucking hurt him. Will you shut the fuck up now?” Mickey asked.

 

Mandy noticeably relaxed and moved a bit closer to her brother. She put her head on his shoulder and said, “Thanks, Mick.”

 

Mickey let her keep her head on his shoulder but remained silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
